There is a desperate need to train young investigators in Neuroscience in the translational potential of their research. In this renewal of the Udall Center at Columbia, we intend to encourage this training with two complimentary components in this Training Core. The first, and principal, component will be to provide young MD or MD/PhD investigators who have trained in Neurology and then for one year in our Clinical Movement Disorders Fellowship Program full salary support for two years to train in the laboratory of one of the Udall Principal Investigators. The second component will be to offer a didactic course on the principal Movement Disorders for PhD Postdoctoral Scientists working in the Udall Center Laboratories. RELEVANCE (See instructions): In order to move basic discoveries in Neuroscience from the laboratory to actual treatment for patients investigators need a unique combination of skills. They must not only be able to perform basic research, but also they must have knowledge of clinical disease, its manifestations and treatment. Fewer young scientists are choosing to pursue the long years of training required to develop these skills. This Core will provide support for promising young scientists who have chosen to develop the unique skills required for translational research in PD.